


take meow-t tonight

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Ears, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev convinces Yaku to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take meow-t tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **Content note:** there is a brief mention of a very mild/slight non-permanent injury to the eye, but I didn't know how to tag it. It starts at "Yaku tries to sit up as Lev leans down..." and if you want to skip it just look for "Yaku sits back on his haunches."
> 
> 30 day otp challenge, day 10: wearing animal ears

Lev stretches out his arm beckoning Yaku to the bed and Yaku comes, leaning over to kiss Lev on the lips. One hand caresses Lev’s thigh, dragging over the nylon tights he’s wearing.

Lev purrs into the kiss, deepening it.

“Wait, sorry.” Yaku pulls away. “Did you just…purr?”

“That’s kind of the point Morisuke. I’m a cat,” Lev says, pointing up at the cat ears perched on his head.

“I can’t do this,” Yaku says, shaking his head with a grimace. “I’m sorry–it’s just too weird for me.”

“Last month you gagged me and tied me up–”

“Yeah, but you weren’t wearing a kids’ costume then.”

Lev pouts. “This was all they had at the store.”

“They’re pink. And glittery. It’s not sexy.”

Lev sighs. “Okay, well we tried–”

“I’ll wear them.”

“–what?”

Yaku shrugs.. “Then I won’t have to look at them.”

Lev is quiet for a moment, considering. “Okay,” he says, handing the cat ears over.”

Yaku puts them on.

“Okay, now where were we?”

“We were kissing,” Lev says with a grin.

“That’s right…”

Yaku kisses him briefly on the mouth, and then starts kissing his way down Lev’s body, light and fleeting. “We were kissing. And now I’m going to…”

He nips at Lev’s skin.

“Now I’m going to…”

“You’re trying to think of a cat pun aren’t you?”

“All I can think of is _lap up your milk_ , but that’s not quite….”

“That’s a little weird,” Lev agrees.

“Okay, well let’s just–”

Yaku tries to sit up as Lev leans down and suddenly Lev is yelping and clutching his face.

“My eye! The ears stabbed me in my eye!”

“Shit, sorry. Let me see.” Yaku pries Lev’s hand away from his face. “It doesn’t look that bad…”

“I think I was more surprised than hurt,” Lev admits.

Yaku sits back on his haunches. “Okay, so.”

“Could we just…”

“Get rid of the cat ears?”

“Throw them away,” Lev clarifies. “I don’t want to try this again. And they gave me a headache.”

Yaku happily takes the ears off and tosses them in the direction of the trash can. “Done.”

Lev sighs. “Well, at least we tried it,” he says, stretching out on the bed.

Yaku snorts as he lies next to him. “Where did you get the idea anyway?”

“Kuroo–”

“That’s really all you have to say about that.” Yaku smiles at Lev. “Let’s just agree to never try to have sex with pink, sparkly cat ears again.”

“ _Deal._ ”

“Now then,” Yaku says, moving to straddle Lev’s hips. “Where were we?”


End file.
